Gathering Hall (Torvus Bog)
Gathering Hall is a room in the Torvus Bog in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. It features two concealed movement pads that are designed to confuse the Ing according to their scan. They have a Light Lift Crystal on their undersides and must be shot with the Dark Beam to flip them over. Underwater, there is a Portal and a panel of Denzium that, once destroyed with a Power Bomb, will reveal another Denzium drain cover. Once this is destroyed, the water in the room will drain and the alcove in the floor can be used as a half-pipe. The Dark Aether version of this room was the Crypt. A Spinner in the Crypt controls a Luminoth laser emitter in both the light and dark versions of the room. The laser can hit a crystal in the light version of the room that activates several extending structures inside the walls, which Samus can use as platforms. Curiously, closer inspection of these “platforms” reveals three indistinct forms nestled within each. Their nature is never stated in-game, but the game’s internal data implies they are Luminoth corpses, as its name for the “platform” model itself is “coffin”. Connecting rooms *Transit Tunnel South (via Grey Hatch) *Transit Tunnel West (via Blue Door) *Gathering Access (via White hatch) *Crypt (via Dark Portal) Inhabitants ;1 Blogg (until water is drained) :"Morphology: Blogg :Incredibly durable aquatic predator. :Powerful, fast-moving water dweller. Outer hide is impervious; heavy weapon hits will only aggravate it. Its mouth, however, is vulnerable to damage." Items ;Missile Expansion :Samus must use the half-pipe in the room to get up to a series of Spider Ball Tracks. She can then boost into Bomb Slots hanging on the ceiling. Once both have been activated, a shield covering the expansion will deactivate, and allow collection. Scans ;Concealed movement pad :"Object analysis complete. This is a concealed movement pad. Pad designed to confuse the Ing. Shoot Light Crystal on lower surface to flip the pad over." ;Luminoth Lore (New Weapons) (Gamecube version only) :"Our studies of the Ing revealed their attacks as dark energy. We built weapons to use this energy, thinking it could overload enemy targets and eliminate them. We soon learned our error, as the Dark Beam was not of great effect on the Ing. We then began to develop a weapon that used light energy. This weapon would dispatch the Ing with terrible efficiency." ;Luminoth Lore (The New Terror) (Trilogy version only) :In time, the Ing began to possess Luminoth as well as the creatures. Friends and family members became the enemy, spilling Luminoth blood across the land. Desperate, we devised shielding to prevent Ing possession. It was effective, but not perfect. Should the shielding fail, all Luminoth were prepared to self-terminate rather than become a weapon for the Ing." ;Spinner :"Object scan complete. Target is in a state of dimensional flux. Unable to completely scan Spinner target. 50% of its component atoms are in another dimension, or on the surface of Dark Aether." ;Luminoth laser emitter :"Structural analysis complete. :Luminoth laser emitter is online. Device is aimed with a Spinner system." ;Luminoth laser emitter (offline) :"Structural analysis complete. :Luminoth laser emitter is locked in place. Cannot aim with Spinner system." ;Bomb Slot :"Device: Bomb Slot :Powered system control unit. :Insert the Morph Ball into the slot, then detonate a Bomb. :This will transfer energy from the slot to the device connected to it." ;Bomb Slot (offline) :"Scan complete. :System control unit is offline. :Unit is incapable of receiving power. Unable to restore control functions." ;Spider Ball Track (before obtaining Spider Ball) :"Magnetic rail system track detected. :Rail system powered and active. Spider Ball technology required to access track." ;Half-pipe cover :"Structural analysis complete. :Floor covering is composed of transparent Denzium. Attacks from the local creatures have weakened it considerably." ;Half-pipe grate :"Structural analysis complete. Grate contains Denzium. Exposure to the polluted waters of the bog have weakened its structure." ;Dark Portal (inactive) :"This rift portal is inactive. :The portal field can be energized with dark energy. Walk into an energized portal to transport to Dark Aether." ;Dark Portal (active) :"This portal is active. :Walk into the portal to transport to Dark Aether. Extreme caution recommended once transit is complete." ;Grapple Point (before obtaining Grapple Beam) :"Object scan complete. :Analysis indicates a viable attach point for the Grapple Beam. :Grapple Beam module missing. Unable to attach to grapple at this time." ;Grapple Point :"System: Grapple Point Unit is a viable attach point for the Grapple Beam. To use the Grapple Beam, use L when the icon appears." ;Missile Expansion :"Missile Expansion Increases the number of Missiles you can carry by 5." ;* Kinetic Orb Cannon hologram :"Enter hologram in Morph Ball mode to fire Cannon." * Note: text is centered-aligned in scan, unlike the others which are left-aligned. Trivia *The Gathering Hall resembles the Reflecting Pool from Metroid Prime, in that both rooms contain initially flooded half-pipes that can be drained out by destroying the drain cover at the bottom. *Defeating the Grapple Guardian before removing the obstruction in front of the Dark Portal in this room will cause a game-ending glitch, halting progress. ru:Зал Собраний (Топи Торвуса) Category:Rooms Category:Torvus Bog Category:Dark Portals Category:Rooms containing Missile Expansion(s) in Metroid Prime 2 Category:Rooms containing Lore in Metroid Prime 2